


Recounting Sins

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Series: Mckinley's sins [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Blood, Gross, I headcannon Con as a masochist i'm sorry, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Non-Con, hell dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: Elder McKinky has a pretty spooky hell dream about that new missionary kid. (pwp, doesn't really deserve a summary, but not really a crackfic like the summary makes it seem (also doesn't really relate to the title)- written for Halloween/kinktober that I skipped)





	Recounting Sins

It was hot, too hot, hotter than Uganda should be. Elder Mckinley's eyes shot open, it was red now, red and hot, too red and too hot. He swallowed thickly, not wanting to be  _ here _ . It was so obviously hell, but instead of the usual torment he was alone. He was never alone in these dreams, however, no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see anything anywhere. Now  _ this _ was unsettling. He could deal with the tormenting and the pain, but to be completely alone, with nothing happening in the sweltering unearthly heat, was too  _ off _ . Something had to happen. This couldn't be it, he had to be punished for something.  _ Elder Price, _ he thought,  _ It has to be him, that’s the only thing that’s different- _

Connor was snapped out of his thoughts as he choked on the hot air, which was beginning to sting his lungs as the realm grew impossibly hotter. His eyes began to grow teary as well, while he seemed to shrivel, feeling a wave of nausea overtake him. The young man crumpled to the ground, laying his head in his knees. 

He didn’t have any clue of how long he sat, acutely aware of the sharp rocks digging into his thighs and unnatural heat surrounding him, when suddenly, he was roughly jerked up by a hand that felt almost human..?  _ Oh Lord. _

His heart rate increased as he felt his stomach sink. The  person creature that had pulled his up looked like the new missionary, Kevin Price, but he was… off. Instead of the usual Mormon attire this version of Price donned, well, nothing.

McKinley felt his cheeks grow warmer against the hot air as the other moved closer to him. The demon version of Kevin had sweeping horns, following his pristine hairline back, then sharply pointing upwards at the front of his slightly pointed ears. Connor wanted to move back, he wanted to wake up, he wanted to scream, but he felt frozen in his spot, slightly cowering as the demon version of Elder Price advanced. 

He waited for the other to say something, to yell at him for even having this thought somewhere hidden in his subconscious, but the other did nothing of the sort, instead, plainly saying his name, 

“Connor.” McKinley felt his eyes shoot up, linking with the red-hazel eyes of the demon Price. Now that he was closer, the light really accentuated his features, making it obvious that the demon looked- and acted deathly similar to the real Elder Price. Aside from the reddened iris, horns, and spiked tail slowly sweeping back and forth behind him, there wasn't much difference. He held himself with a prideful air, more so than the real elder, and the voice was a bit lower, sounding a bit distorted, but it was so  _ damn _ close to the real Kevin Price it was unnerving. 

The man managed to swallow, choking out a choppy, “Elder Price.” in response.

The demon growled, voice carnal “Call me Kevin.” Connor swallowed again, he vaguely remembered noting the new missionaries name as Kevin when he had read over his and Cunningham’s forms. 

“Alright, Kevin.” Forming words was getting increasingly harder as the heat seemed to bore into his soul. The heat all over McKinley’s body seemed to all pool into his groin at once as demon Kevin’s sharp nailed hand trailed down his shoulder, down the small of his back, and ended on his hips, digging in slightly. 

“Do you know why I’m here Connor.” It seemed more of a statement than an actual question, but McKinley found himself nodding slowly, averting his eyes. “Good~” demon Kevin practically purred in his ear, causing Connor to slump into him. He knew what was going to happen, why not try to enjoy it. 

The slightly clawed hands ran farther down his thighs, occasionally dipping farther back. The most confusing thing to Connor was how slow ‘Kevin’ was being. Normally hell dreams of this sort were fast, but the way ‘Kevin’ made him feel almost loved was what scared him the most. He hated the idea of being treated so well by a  _ demon _ in his dream, and waking up to having to face the fact that it would never be a reality. 

“Get on with it…” Connor murmured into the other’s shoulder, body falling slack on the demon. He’d rather be in physical pain in the dream than have to deal with the emotional pain when he woke up. Demon Kevin growled again, sharp fingers edging back up Connor’s thighs, dragging over the flesh, meant to tease him. Then in one swift movement demon Kevin snapped his fingers and Connor was shirtless, left only in his tie, then the demon's teeth sunk into his shoulder and a clawed hand had reached into the back of his pants, which were growing sinfully tighter with each passing moment. 

‘Kevin’ wasted no time in slipping a clawed, somehow lubed, finger into him. Connor recalled that this was a hell dream as he felt blood dripping down his back from the bite. At least that explained the ‘lube’ he was feeling. Connor sucked in a breath of hot air, the aridity of his hell racking his lungs and tried to ignore the searing pain, more so the  _ effect _ it was having on him. 

Moving his hips back to rut on the clawed fingers, he didn’t remember any more entering, but everything felt hot and fuzzy anyway so he didn’t question it. McKinley ignored the slick of what he knew was blood as the demon Kevin pulled his fingers out, growl/purring again as the bloodied fingers smeared over Connor’s lower back and his tail wrapped around his legs, pulling Connor closer. The touches were scalding, to the point it surpassed being hot and almost felt cold. 

The smaller shivered and cowered at the demon, who had to be at least a solid inch taller than the real Kevin. While he tried to inch backwards, the elder’s body, specifically his hips and trapped legs simply wouldn't comply and he found himself leaning further into the demon instead of moving back like he had intended.

Connor realized that in the back of his mind, the last thing he wanted to do was move. He swallowed nervously, feeling embarrassed as he rutted slightly into demon Kevin’s leg. His actions elicited a dark snicker from the demon and the air seemed to grow immensely hotter. ‘Kevin’ leaned in, as if to kiss him, but dipped down as McKinley leaned in 

Mckinley felt his eyes slipping closed as teeth sunk deeper into his neck and the clawed hands drifted down his back, over his hips, and down until- he felt the feeling began to fade. 

Panic welled in Connor, normally he would be incredibly relieved to feel this, but for once he didn’t want the hell dream to end. He couldn't be waking up, he didn’t want to.  _ That’s why I’m waking up. I was  _ enjoying  _ that _ . He thought as the world started to fade. The one time he was fighting to keep the dream going, it wasn't. Demon Kevin began to evaporate, along with the heat. Connor found himself rooted to his spot once again, unable to move, unable to speak. He slammed his eyes closed, breathing growing slightly panicked.  _ I was enjoying that! I  _ loved _ it!  _

The elder awoke, in his bed. He quickly glanced over to Poptarts, who, although not a particularly light sleeper, was not a deep sleeper either and was often awoke by Connor in the night. Once he had assessed that his companion was still asleep, snoring softly, he let out a pained groan as he realized that he had a problem currently more pressing than the fact that he wouldn't be able to look at the new elder without thinking of his dream. 

Connor had done this a few times before, he often tried not to, but it was near impossible to get to nineteen without ever touching yourself. Tonight was one of those nights when he couldn't ignore it or turn it off or anything of the sort. It was physically painful, and frankly, his mind was still in a drowsy state which should make it quick, and most importantly, quiet. 

Lightly dragging his hand down his chest and stomach, Connor pulled his bottom lip under his teeth. He was lucky he hadn't done anything too loud in that dream. The last thing he needed right now was waking up his mission companion to him fantasizing about the new missionary. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of anything as his hand slipped into his sleep pants. The light touch caused near immediate relief, but not enough. 

Connor began moving his hand in rough, unskilled movements. He occasionally ran his nails along himself, causing him to bit his lip harder and tilt his head up. Soon he was panting, it just felt so good and the pain was so deliciously foreign he found himself savoring it like he had been in the dream. 

His breathing grew quickly more laboured, and he came into his hand, hips jerking upwards, then slowly settling back onto his bed. As Connor darted his tongue out onto his hand quickly as he sat up, preparing to clean up his mess, he tried to ignore the wanton way he had moaned the name of the new missionary as he had made said mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out gross and self indulgent oops. As always comments and kudos warm my soul


End file.
